Genderbent Nations
by Pandaknight-of-Space
Summary: A curious situation occurs when three over-zealous fangirls utilize one's extraordinary psychic abilities to abduct the Nyotalia counterparts from their world and bring them into the fangirls's-and their male counterparts's-as young human girls instead of nations. This fic is a huge remake of one I wrote a few years ago titled 'Genderswapped Nations' on my old account, Pandapika.
1. Genderbent Abduction

**(Note: This is a remake of a fanfiction I wrote on an alternate account ages ago titled **_**Genderswapped Nations**_**. It was very poorly written, and this one has virtually nothing to do with it, although you may read it if you'd like. I decided to revamp it in this 'rebootmix', as I'm calling it, because I feel like my somewhat clichéd idea from the past shouldn't go to waste. I hope you enjoy the story regardless of its atrocious past. :3)**

"I can't believe you figured this out~!"

"I'm burning with anticipation…!"

"Well, come on, then, what are we waiting for?"

Two girls are looking over a third girl's shoulders at a piece of paper, which has a lot of complicated schematics and illustrations drawn all over it. The girl in the center, who looks tired, has a small smile but a serious look to her eyes. After a few seconds, she cracks her knuckles, and her small smile becomes a challenging smirk. "Let's see how well I can draw them out."

A young girl is sitting in her house, staring out of the window as she listens to music on an MP3 player. She's all alone in this house, her parents having been nowhere to be found for about a week now. The worst part about this, though, is that she has forgotten what they even look like in that short time. In fact, all of her childhood memories seem to have disappeared entirely for no reason that she could explain. She's growing a little tired as she watches the soft orange sun fade into the horizon, her pale green eyes growing drearier by the second. Her glasses are sitting comfortably on the end of her nose, having slid off as she became comfortable, and her two pale blond pigtails lay limply beside her. She lives in such a peaceful little town in rural England that the light from the dying sun is able to glow brighter than it would be able to in any larger cities.

Her eyelids begin to flit shut, but each time she finds herself with closed eyes, she flinches to keep herself awake. She needs to fall asleep in her actual bed, not at her windowsill. Eventually, she gets sick of drifting off only to immediately wake herself, so she stands up, putting her MP3 player in her pocket as she lazily leaves her quiet living room to head for her bedroom.

When she opens the door to enter the hallway, however, she is immediately snatched by someone—something—that is incredibly strong. It has its arms wrapped around her arms and her upper body, restraining her from moving too much. Eventually, her assailant lifts her a few centimeters from the ground. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she questions furiously, flailing around. It's too dark too see who has grabbed her, but she hopes that this is just a joke or something of the sort. Before she can stop it, a pillow case is forced over her head, muffling her screaming and cursing. While still being held, she can feel the presence of at least two people other than the one grabbing her. While her arms are still bound to her side by her assailant's arms, she can feel something wet—a rag drenched in some liquid- being pressed both against the pillow case and against her nose and mouth. She can almost suspect what her assailants might be doing, so she holds her breath for as long as she can to avoid taking in whatever chemical might be on the rag they're pressing against the pillow case. Eventually, though, she can't help herself anymore, and she inhales an alarming amount of the chemical on the rag, causing her mind to fade away with alarming swiftness…

…

Eventually, the young woman finds herself able to open her eyes. Her vision is cloudy and unfocused, and her eyelids are still half-closed, but she can make out a large steel table in front of her with a chair on the opposite end of the table that seems to have someone sitting in it that she can't quite make out, as the lighting in the room is mediocre at best, with the only source of light being a light bulb that hangs haphazardly from the ceiling with only one thick power cord keeping it from falling and smashing itself against the table below. Feeling for her body, she realizes that her arms and legs are bound to the chair with a very scathing rope that bites at her wrists and ankles. "What…the hell…" she manages to say, her mind still blurry.

"Oh, you're awake." The voice coming from across the table is noticeably feminine, and it sounds happy. "Well, then, I guess we can begin the test."

"What test…? Where am I?!" she questions, a scowl beginning to form on her face.

"I think I should begin with the first question," the voice says, ignoring the young woman entirely. Of course, the young woman gets annoyed by this, but she doesn't say anything, instead choosing to sit there and silently fume. "What's your name?"

"Why does it matter to you?" she snaps in reply.

"It's just a question, and since I have you tied up in a chair, you should probably answer it," the voice says, before repeating, "What is your name?"

The girl sighs, glaring at a wall. "Alice. Alice Kirkland."

"See, now that wasn't so bad, was it?" The sounds of a pen writing sound across the table, before the voice clears its throat and proceeds to ask the young woman—Alice-another question; "Alice, do you believe in magic?"

Alice hesitates. "…Yes."

There are a few more writing sounds. "I have one final question before you're dismissed," the person across from Alice says. "How old are you?"

Alice actually has to think about this one. She can't even remember how old she is, which is troubling. In fact, this revelation is probably more troubling than how she forgot everything about her parents. Before she can examine her memories and look for the numbers, words unconsciously come from her mouth; "Seventeen." But somehow, that doesn't sound like the truth. Alice has no idea what the truth is, if not that, but it doesn't feel right coming from her mouth, and she can't place why.

"Hm. Interesting." If smirking had a sound effect, it would be playing right now. Alice hears a snap of the fingers, and the door opens. Two men enter the room; one looks hardened and muscular like he has recently escaped from prison, and the other looks disheveled and dirty like a homeless man. The hardened man snaps the ropes binding Alice's body with a switchblade, and the dirty man grabs her up from underneath her armpits and picks her up from the chair, setting her on her feet. When all the ropes are cut, the dirty man then grabs her right arm, with the hardened man grabbing her left. She tries to shoot a glance back at the person who was questioning her to discover their appearance as she is lead out of the room, but the hardened man swings at her head with his fist before she can fully spiral around her head. She exclaims in pain, fighting against the tears trying to escape from her eyes as she looks forward again. Her eyesight is spinning, tinted white at the corners, and she swears as she feels the bruise blossom on her head. The hardened man says nothing, and neither does the dirty man.

They proceed to drag Alice down the hallway. The hallway is just as dark as the room she was just in, but it's a little less daunting somehow; maybe the carpet on the floor is to blame for this. Eventually, the pair of men stop in front of a door. The hardened man grabs both of Alice's hands as the dirty man unlocks the door and opens it, allowing for the hardened man to shove Alice inside, before quickly shutting and locking the door behind her. "Oh, hell…how did I get myself involved in a situation like this…?" Alice questions to herself, picking her face off of her floor and sitting up as she rubs the bruise on her forehead. Once she is sitting, however, she notices that she's not alone in the room.

Sitting in front of her are three other young women; One of them has curly brown hair in a ponytail and looks somehow happy despite everything, another has short black hair and a bit of a worried expression, and the third has very short blonde hair and piercing viridian eyes with a little bit of vulnerability hidden within them. Something about them seems very, very familiar, but Alice can't seem to place it before the one with curly brown hair greets with a somewhat thick Italian accent, "Hello! Who are you?"

Alice is taken aback by the question, as she didn't expect such cheerfulness in such a dark situation. "My name is Alice Kirkland…" she replies, a forced smile on her face so that she can match the brown-haired girl's. "…Who are all of you?"

"Well, my name is Felicity Vargas," the brown haired girl introduces, before pointing to the two other girls. "That worried girl over there is Sakura Honda, and the serious one is Louise! Why don't you both say hi to our new guest~?"

The girls introduced as Sakura and Louise exchange looks, before Sakura gives a shy little smile. "Hello, Alice. It's nice to meet you." Alice notices that Sakura has a Japanese accent, and the voice starts to click with something in her head, before falling apart.

Alice smiles a little more, before Louise begins to speak, as well. "Have we met before…?" she questions with a German accent, peering over Alice's face with a confused and somewhat suspicious look.

"It certainly feels that way, but I don't think we have…" Alice says in reply, inspecting Louise, as well. "…This entire situation is quite strange…Am I the only one who can't remember much of anything beyond maybe a week ago?"

The other three girls react with surprise. "No way! That's been happening to me, too!" Felicity says. "My parents left to go on vacation a week ago, and I can't remember anything past that!"

"That's also how it's been with me," Sakura says quietly. Louise nods in agreement, but she keeps the confused look on her face without saying anything. A few minutes of awkwardness and attempted conversations about what's going on pass, before the door opens again, allowing another girl to be thrown into the room. Alice sees that this girl is a little bit older than her, looking about nineteen, and Alice discovers that she's French after the new girl mutters a few curse words that are very unbefitting of her, considering how pretty she looks with her fancy-looking French knot, beautiful dark brown hair, and stunning violet eyes. However, despite all of the prettiness the new girl reflects, Alice can feel some scorn rising up inside of her for whatever reason. She can't exactly place why, as she's just met this woman, but once again, it feels like that's not the case, and they've met before. And judging by her current emotions, their theoretical first meeting must have been a rough one.

Eventually, Felicity cheerfully requests the new girl's name, and the new girl responds in a very evident French accent, "My name is Francine Bonnefoy. And hopefully one of you knows what's going on here." She raises one of her somewhat thick eyebrows inquisitively, and for some reason, this makes Alice a little bit more annoyed with the French girl. She tries to hide this, however, as they're all in the same boat and starting fights with people you could befriend and who could help you escape kidnappers would be a dumb idea.

"Oh! What a pretty name!" Felicity exclaims. "My name is Felicity! This is Sakura, this is Louise, and over in the corner there is Alice!" She gestures to everybody else in the room cheerfully, and Alice can see a little bit of an amused smile appear on Francine's face.

"You're just a little ball of sunshine, aren't you…?" she asks sweetly, going over to sit beside Felicity and placing a hand on her shoulder. Felicity laughs embarrassedly, as Sakura looks a little bit taken aback and Louise looks a little incredulous, as if she's quietly debating what she should do about this. Alice gets a little creeped out by this, but she decides not to do anything except look away and face a wall instead. Eventually, Francine notices this. "'Ello? Earth to pigtails? Why don't you come join the fun~?"

Alice flinches and she instinctively grabs her pigtails apprehensively with a blush. "I rather like it here in the corner…" she murmurs quietly, trying to hide the scorn she inexplicably wants to show.

"Oh, nonsense! At least come into the light so I can see you!" Alice is caught off-guard when Francine grabs the back of Alice's shirt and drags her out to sit beside her. Francine curls around to take a look at Alice's face, and Alice can see a small spark of recognition. "I'm very certain that I know you from somewhere…" Francine says, continuing to look over Alice's face with a confused expression.

"I don't believe we've met," Alice says, still blushing and hiding the annoyance from her tone. She adjusts her glasses slightly. "I somewhat recognize your face, but I can't place why…"

"Well, if you don't fully remember my face, then I'm sure that we've never met before." Francine begins to chortle a little bit, which makes Alice a little angrier somehow. Eventually it becomes hard to hide, so Alice develops a scowl. "Hm? Is there a problem?" Francine asks.

"You're miffing me a little bit…" Alice mutters. "It's bothering me how much you're miffing me because we've never met. Usually I wouldn't immediately scorn someone this much after so much as seeing them."

Francine gives Alice a curious look. "That's kind of funny," she says. "I'm feeling the same way about you, too."

Alice raises an eyebrow. "Are you really? How peculiar." She lets a bit of a glare onto her face. If the strange hate is requited, then there isn't much harm in letting it escape her, she reasons.

Francine scoffs and looks to Felicity instead. "Well, we'll just have to make the best of this situation…" she says, seeming to be suggesting something. Felicity smiles at the optimism, seeming not to catch on to the hidden meaning.

"Okay, I think we should just stop there…" Louise says warningly. However, before Francine can rebut this, the door opens again, and a sixth girl is thrown in. She gets tossed right onto Alice, who is immediately knocked onto the floor. While Alice's head is still spinning, she can hear the new girl begin to speak while absentmindedly sitting on top of her.

"Shit…! Those guys are just asking to get their asses kicked!" The very first thing that Alice notices is the girl's colorful language and her American accent. The second thing she notices is that she's not strong enough to get the American girl (whom she also vaguely recognizes) to get off of her.

"Excuse me, but you're killing me down here," Alice croaks. "If you would kindly get the hell off of me, that would be superb."

"Oh. Sorry." The American gets off of Alice, and offers her a hand so that she can properly sit up again. Alice is immediately given a strange look when she meets the American's pale blue eyes. "Okay, who are you? I swear I've seen you somewhere before."

"You and everybody else," Alice says with a bit of a frown, deciding that being herself would probably be a good idea because she was very mentally taxed after resisting the annoyance that came with Francine's presence. "My name is Alice Kirkland. What's yours?"

"I'm Allison!" The beaming smile on the young woman's face is astounding, heartwarming, and underlying annoying—all at the same time. As her face perks, her shoulder-length golden brown hair seems to copy it, seeming to become spontaneously brighter. "Allison Jones!" For some reason, though, the name sets off alarms in her head not for sounding familiar but for not seeming to fit. It feels like she should be addressed by a different alias, but as Alice doesn't know this alias, she'd just have to stick with calling the American Allison for now.

"Charmed, then," Alice says flatly. Allison laughs a little bit and tugs on one of Alice's pigtails, which makes Alice flinch and retreat to the corner again. Francine looks slightly disappointed by this, but she maintains a smile. Allison, on the other hand, keeps laughing. Alice glares at both of them, hugging her legs and resisting the urge to begin shouting. "Both of you had better leave me alone…" she says in a somewhat growly way.

"Well, I suppose our kidnappers are going to keep sending people in here for a while," Sakura says, obviously trying to make everybody stop getting riled up as she's sensing the mood and anticipating a heated battle. "We should all wait for more people show up. I nominate Felicity to be the head of the welcoming committee, but everyone should at least try to be nice."

And, indeed, more girls were thrown into the room for the next three hours or so; three more, to be precise. The very next one who was thrown into the room addressed herself as Chun-Yan Wang, a Chinese girl with auburn hair brought up into two buns who seemed like a complicated person, as she didn't answer a lot of questions very straightforwardly. After her came a Canadian girl named Mattie Williams, but after Francine pushed her a little bit, she corrected herself and said that Mattie was short for Mathilde, which Francine seemed to like. She had two curly blonde pigtails and a pair of glasses, which Francine began to bother Alice about, claiming that Mattie looked better with glasses and pigtails than she did, which made Alice begin to shout and forced Louise to have to force them away from each other. Mattie didn't say much, and she prompted to silently sit in the other unoccupied back corner of the room with a shy little grin. Finally, a girl named Anya Braginsky was introduced, who was Russian and had long blonde hair and light purple eyes. According to Felicity, she gave off a bad aura, so nobody decided to attempt to speak to her despite the warm-looking smile on her face. Alice keeps getting closer and closer to recognizing them, but it feels like there's a piece missing.

A few minutes after Anya arrived, the door is opened to reveal a group of five or six men. One of them snaps for the girls to stand and walk out into the hallway, and as they have no other choice, the girls all obey. They're flanked on all sides by the men, who are all reasonably larger than them. A few of the girls, such as Allison and Louise, look like they want to take action, but they're restricting themselves because they can feel that they'd lose and only end up getting hurt. They're all escorted further down the hallway they were dragged down much earlier, and eventually they're herded into a large auditorium-like room. They're forcefully seated into some folding chairs on the ground below the stage, and the five men who had escorted them there began tying their wrists together to keep them from moving. The auditorium is well-lit at first, but after all of the girls are restrained and surrounded by guards, the lights dim, only for spotlights to shine on the closed curtains, which open a few seconds later.

Standing on the stage were three girls. The first of them, a woman looking to be only a little bit older than Alice, had an olive complexion and platinum blonde hair, but her dark brown roots were showing underneath. She wore a dark gray tank top with teal lace and darker teal skinny jeans. "Hello!" She greeted cheerfully. "I see that Lynn's attempts worked!" Alice recognizes that this woman is the one who was interrogating her earlier, and she starts to get a little annoyed that she'd been punched for trying to peek at a woman who would later proudly show herself off on a stage for the world to see.

The young women sitting at the foot of the stage exchange glances, before Allison decides to speak up. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"We'll explain that later. First, I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Michaela," the platinum-haired woman introduces with a smile, before gesturing to the woman beside her who looks to be about the same age. She sports short warm black hair with rounded glasses, a sweater that looks to be too large-fitting, and a black miniskirt. "This is Lynn," Michaela says, and then finally gesturing to the woman on the end of the line they've formed. She has long pink hair (which is a noticeably better dye job than Michaela's) with aqua blue eyes, a red tank top, and blue jeans. "And this is Luca. It's nice to meet you all."

"Who are you all?" Louise questions.

"We're just fans," Lynn says with a smile.

"Fans of what, exactly?" Alice says.

"Fans of you, of course~!" Michaela chimes happily. "That's why we brought you all here! We're so honored to have you here with us!"

"What's so special about us?" Allison asks; Alice can tell that she's anticipating an interesting answer as the girls on the stage who introduced themselves as Michaela and Lynn smile and laugh. After they calm down, Lynn decides to begin speaking. "Well, there are personified versions of the various countries around the world. Most of them are male. But I discovered with the powers I possess that there's another world—or dimension, rather—where the males are all female instead. Those female versions of the personified countries are all of you. I brought you all—and a few others who we haven't found yet-here from your dimension to ours with my powers because we very much wanted to meet the personified countries, but the ones in this dimension would be too hard to find."

The young women all start muttering to one another confusedly, not really understanding what they mean. Alice can feel herself starting to remember something, but she can't place what. "You wouldn't understand, as all of you are pretty out of it from the trip," Michaela says. "From what we can gather, you're all not only unable to remember that you're nations, but you've also transformed into humans, thus why you're addressing yourselves with human names rather than with your nation names."

"And younger humans than you're meant to be, at that. Your age differences are ranging from four years to an astonishing seven years," Lynn explains. "And from the conversations we heard in the cell you all were locked in, you have artificial memories of families and you don't fully recognize one another. You all should come to with the proper prompting, though. Your nation mindsets should be triggered by various things, which we will test on you shortly. For now, you're going to be escorted to some bedrooms. We'll come to you one-by-one and try to bring you back to normal."

"As normal as we _can_ get you, that is. We can't turn you back into nations or give you back the ages you lost when we brought you here, but we can get your minds in the right places, at the very least," Michaela says, before clapping her hands. "Guards! Escort them to their bedrooms, please~!"

The guards all proceed to untie the young women's hands, before surrounding them again and leading them to a door on the opposite side of the auditorium. The girls all scaled a very narrow staircase, and once they got to the top, they saw a large and reasonably extravagant living room-like area with five sofas and a table in the center. The girls didn't get any time to marvel at the splendor, however, as they were all led to nine separate doors in the room and shoved in by the guards, who locked the doors behind them before they left. Alice found herself left in a fairly small bedroom with white walls and teal-colored carpet with a black twin-sized bed in the corner. Across from the bed was a white wardrobe, and beside it sat a nightstand with a lamp atop of it.

Alice sat on the foot of the bed, and she sighed, resting her head on her hand. She feels so, so close to remembering _something_, but she can't place what. She knows that she should be thinking that whatever those three insane women were spouting on that stage should be nonsensical gibberish to her, but something is telling her that it holds some meaning somewhere. But how? There's no way that countries could be people, there's no way that her scanty memories of living in that small town in England are imaginary, there's no way that someone could de-age, there's no way that there's an alternate reality, and there's no way that Alice could be from there. It's ridiculous, silly; stupid, even. Yet Alice can't forget how familiar the other girls she'd met today are, and there's no mistaking the recognition as anything else. The three women had mentioned that they don't recognize one another, so that must mean that, according to their logic, they used to know each other, but the fake dimension travelling they were going on about made them forget everything and become different people from the people they were before. And since Alice can't remember a lot about her parents, it might be plausible to say that they never existed to begin with. As far as Alice can reason, a few of the women's points are somewhat accurate, but the others are idiotic and don't make any sense. But they _did_ say that they'd try to 'put her mind in the right place', so perhaps their probably cryptic ways of trying to inspire alternate mindsets will fill in a few more blanks.

**I'm sorry to end so abruptly, but as this is the first chapter, I didn't want to have it be any longer. This entire fic is, like my other fanfictions, written all at one time on one Word document, so I had to cut it down to make the first chapter. It was originally meant to be around 5,000 or 6,000 words, but I was told that it would be too intimidating that way, so I cut it down to 4,500ish words. Anyway, I promise the next chapter will be more climactic, if this one wasn't enough for you. So, I hope you'll join me next time! Be sure to follow this story and follow my account, as I have a splendid Pokémon fanfiction that you can read, as well, if you also happen to be a member of that fandom. Until then, see you~!**


	2. Genderbent Shipping

Eventually, Alice gets so lost in her mind that she doesn't realize that there's been a knock at her door. "Um…the door is locked from the outside, but come in, I guess…" she says. She would laugh if the women actually forgot that about their locks, but it doesn't seem like they did, because halfway through what she was saying, she could hear clicking noises coming from the doorknob. Thus being, a few seconds later, the door opened, and the woman who addressed herself as Michaela on the stage enters the room, closing the door behind her and smiling widely.

"Igiko! I didn't know that this would be your room~!" She exclaims happily. Alice gains a confused look in her face, and Michaela's beaming expression morphs into a disappointed frown. "Okay, so that didn't work…" she mutters, before pulling out a duffel bag and starting to look through its contents. Eventually, a smile appears on Michaela's face, and she draws a scone from the bag, tossing it to Alice. "Here, you cooked this."

Alice inspects the scone, before taking a bite out of it and vaguely remembering the taste. "…Hm. It's not bad…" she says, before taking another bite. "I don't see what this proves, though…are you three women sure that you aren't just going completely insane?" Alice questions, watching Michaela begin to shuffle through the things in the bag again. "I don't know how calling me a weird name, giving me a scone, and showing me whatever kinds of things could be in that bag is going to make me remember anything…"

"Ah, but you're already starting to put some pieces together, aren't you?" Michaela says. "From what we can see on our surveillance cameras, you're consistently recognizing a lot of things that the others haven't yet. For example, a lot of the other girls are only able to remember two or three of the other nations, but you're recognizing everyone. Not by name or true identity, mind you, but you're recognizing their faces. Or, at least, that's what Lynn said, and she's the brain of this whole operation, being psychic and all. I wouldn't be surprised if she was right even despite that, though, because I'd expect that your magical-ness would make something different happen to you when you got taken to this dimension."

Alice pauses as Michaela continues to rummage. "…Okay, I've come to the conclusion that you're completely and utterly mad without any sort of question. I mean, listen to yourself! A woman being psychic? Me being magical? You know, just because I said that I believe in magic during that stupid interview you gave me doesn't mean that I'm a magician or anything! That's a really stereotypical thing of you to think!"

"You're a magician, Igiko." A smile develops on Michaela's face as she pulls a strange book out of the duffel bag, handing it to Alice. "Read what's written on the first page."

Alice takes the book curiously, and she opens it to see something written on the first page, just like Michaela said there would be. She immediately recognizes the handwriting to be hers, and she reads the inscription as, "This book belongs to England." She freezes up, as she certainly doesn't remember ever writing this. But undoubtedly, as she leafs through all the pages in the book, which seems to be a spellbook of some kind, and she sees all of the drawings and diagrams and incantations written with what could only be her hand, she realizes that she must have done something to this book at some point in time. "H-how is this possible…?" Alice mutters in awe.

"You wrote all of the things in that book as a nation in your original dimension," Michaela says. "Try to remember."

Alice tries to dig deep into her mind to remember, as now she's convinced that this spellbook has something to do with all the things she feels like she's been forgetting. She tries to recall writing anything in that book as hard as she can. Eventually, she can feel a flash of a memory dart through her head; a random memory of an older-looking version of her writing things in the book while drawing things on the floor in chalk. She jolts a little bit, surprised, before she tries to dig even deeper, and more and more memories come back to her.

She isn't usually Alice Kirkland. She's usually England. Since she's Alice Kirkland here, that means that she's not where she usually is. She must be from somewhere else, and so must the other girls she's met, whose nation names flood into her mind immediately, almost entirely erasing the memories of the 'human names' they had given themselves. All the blanks have been filled in. There aren't any memory gaps, or failures to recognize people she swears she's seen before. The girls she's met today aren't strangers—she's known them for years and years under their true identities. These insane women are right, and they did, in fact, kidnap her from her dimension and bring her to theirs because they're a bunch of insane fangirls who can't keep their distance.

"I'm…England…" she mutters. "…But I've been demoted…"

Michaela grins. "We have our first connection."

"You can't just demote me like this, though…!" Alice argues as Michaela begins to zip up the tote bag, preparing to leave the room. "You can't pull me from my reality and put me into this one! Things don't work like that! I don't like being human!"

"We'd imagine that you wouldn't, but right now, it doesn't really matter," Michaela says. "We're happy that you've come to your senses, but we didn't kidnap you or bring you to this dimension just because we felt like it. Now that you're Igiko again, we intend to ship you."

"What? Ship me?" Alice says confusedly. "Ship me where?"

"Wrong kind of ship," Michaela says. The cheerfulness seems to have left her tone. "I mean, we intend to pair you with the others in relationships that we think would be cute."

"W-what?!" Alice questions incredulously. "But I'm a nation! You're sorely mistaken if you think I'll stand for that!"

"You may have been a nation in your dimension, but here, you're just Alice Kirkland, not England." A smirk appears on Michaela's face. "This dimension's England would be too hard to influence as, like you said, he's a nation. We wouldn't even be able to capture him without him either kicking our asses or without beginning World War III. So we got a new one that we _can_ influence, because you're a lot weaker than usual in this human form. And you're younger than us, too! You're supposed to be twenty-three, but you've de-aged six years~!"

Alice reacts with shock, initially, before becoming angry. "Damn humans and their ages! I can barely do anything!"

"Oh yeah, that's right, you can't buy alcohol, can you?" Michaela says, before laughing. "No drinking your way out of this one, eh?"

"I didn't want to drink, anyway…!" Alice maintains with some hesitation.

Michaela continues to laugh, before going over to the door so that she can leave. "I'm going to go tell my friends that Igiko is back~!" she says with a giggle, before leaving, locking Alice in the room by herself again.

Immediately, Alice flips open the spell book. She remembers all of her magic now, so maybe she has something written down here that can prevent the horrible things that Michaela's planning. She flips past most of them, as they're mostly curses and summons that would only have long-term effects, until she finds one that she could use beneficially. "And now to make sure that this human form is as good as my nation one when it comes to my magic…" she mutters, attempting the spell.

...

Meanwhile, there is a small-term world meeting going on in Berlin. Germany had summoned a certain few nations to discuss a letter that had been sent to them which he thinks could be bad news. Once all of the countries invited to the meeting are seated around the table—Italy, Japan, America, England, France, Russia, China, and Canada, specifically—Germany stands from his seat, the letter he received clutched in his hand. "As I told you all when I summoned you to Berlin for this meeting, I have received a letter from an unknown source, which I will now read so we may discuss it." Germany clears his throat. "_Dear G8 (and also China): It is my pleasure to inform you that we've found female versions of you all from another dimension and we've brought them to this one." _It also adds that if we wish to see these theoretical female versions of us, we have to go to the location listed here. But from what I can see on the GPS, the coordinates listed are located on a mostly uninhabited island in the Atlantic Ocean. This could be—"

America butts in before Germany can finish speaking. "Dude, they're joking, right? We're not going to go to a random island in the middle of nowhere because someone said there'll be girl versions of us from another dimension there. That's the kind of thing people put in spam mail. Don't tell me I dragged my ass all the way to your place just to hear about your spam."

"I don't know, it might be interesting," France says.

"But there's no way there are actually female versions of us," England says scathingly. "Don't get your hopes up, frog boy."

"A guy can dream, can't he~?" France says, frowning.

England starts to make fun of France for wanting an island of attractive genderbends, before Germany pounds on the table to demand order. "As I was saying…" he says, glaring at America, England, and France, "this could be a message that means more than it lets on."

"You mean like a secret code~?" Italy questions with a grin.

"…Kind of. Even if the people the writer of this letter is talking about are not female versions of us, they're letting on that they've kidnapped nine women under an insane delusion. If that's the case, then I feel we'd need to take action," Germany reasons.

"Hey, you're right…!" America says, starting to get excited. "Those women that are being talked about in the letter are in danger from crazy psychos, and we're going to go to that random island in the middle of nowhere to save them!"

Of course, no one is surprised by America's sudden change of interest, but they all later concede that they need to do something to help the nine women in danger, although some of them would have much rather sent the authorities instead of going themselves. However, as the letter was addressed to them and they felt that they might have been dealing with clinical psychopaths, they decided that it would be safer for the kidnapped women if they arrived in person. And besides that, because they're nations, there's no way they'd get hurt too badly, because if they were, there would be an international crisis—or, at least, that's what they were thinking. So the nine of them agreed that, after informing their bosses, they would access a boat and ride it to the island with haste. There would be no time to lose in this situation.

...

The lamp falls from the nightstand, heading towards the ground at an alarming rate. "Impedimenta!" Alice says, holding her spellbook in one hand and outstretching her other one, which glows with turquoise light, towards the lamp. Immediately, it stops in midair, hovering only a few centimeters from the ground. Nonchalantly, Alice picks the lamp up from midair and sets it down on her nightstand again. A smirk grows onto her face. She's found that she can't do any of the more powerful spells in her book with her flimsy seventeen-year-old human form, but she can still do a few intermediate ones with her wand (which she found being used as a bookmark in the spellbook; it seemed that Michaela must have overlooked it) and all of the simple ones without it. The one she just preformed, for example, caused her only a little bit of strain, so she knows that it'll certainly come in handy later.

A few moments later, a few electronic beeps sound out of nowhere. Startled, Alice looks around, and sees what looks to be a speaker installed on the ceiling of her room. "Hello, genderbent nations!" the overexcited voice of Michaela greets loudly over what Alice can only assume is an intercom. The volume on said intercom, however, is so loud that Alice has to sit on the ground and cover her ears as her head rings and the announcement continues. "Now that all of you have realized who you really are, we'll begin the shipping. We're going to gradually take some of you and 'pair you up together', if you know what I mean, and then Lynn, Luca, and I will watch the 'magic' happen! So then, everyone be on your best behavior! No kicking and screaming until later, and only then if we tell you to do it! We'll arrange a pairing very shortly, so for now, ciao!" The intercom shuts off with a buzz, and Alice stands up, glaring at the door.

These shippers are insane if they think that she'll readily give in to their demands like that. Luckily for her, Michaela was stupid enough to leave Alice with something that is more than capable of preventing the horrors in which she and her shipper friends have planned for Alice and the other genderbends—magic.

Alice stands at ready when, unsurprisingly to her, her door opens, revealing Michaela, whose expression can only be described as being sadistic, whimsical, and excited all at the same time as she beckons Alice from the threshold. "Come on, Igiko…You're one of the first…"

"N-never!" Alice says in defiance, tracing the rune drawn in her spellbook with her index finger, causing the book to glow a brilliant emerald green color. Michaela's expression melts into horror, and just as Alice throws her hand in Michaela's direction to perform the jinx, Michaela slams the door, which rattles in its frame. Remotely, Alice can hear Michaela shouting to Lynn about this, sounding quite afraid. Alice would smirk and laugh at this, but as she failed to suspend Michaela upside-down in mid air and throw her out of the doorway like she had wanted to, she swears under her breath instead.

Looking through her spellbook further, Alice decides that she needs to use a more malicious spell the next time Michaela drops by, but right as she's decided on one, Lynn opens the door. "Hello, Igiko," she greets quietly. She doesn't look nearly as excited as Michaela does, but the smile on her face shows off all the anticipation Alice needs to know that this girl is just like Michaela—although she already knew that. Just as Alice prepares to use this spell, a splitting pain washes over her, and a pained croak is the only thing that escapes her throat. She drops the spellbook to the ground, and both of her hands fly up to her head, cradling it as she tries in vain to hold back a pained wail as her entire body trembles. It almost feels like the world's worst migraine multiplied by ten, but also spread in minimal amounts to the rest of her body. In fact, the pain in her head is so intense that Alice feels like her brain is about to begin bleeding out of her ears as she drops onto her knees, pained tears running down her face faster than she can control. Not only this, but before she knows it, there's a steady trickle of blood running down from her left nostril, staining the collar of her shirt crimson. Her vision begins to fizzle into nothingness, but right as she's about to black out, the pain suddenly stops. Her entire body is left drained, and she's mostly unable to move anymore when Lynn fully enters the room with a toothy grin and drags Alice out by the back of her shirt. She can vaguely remember that Michaela said something about Lynn having psychic powers earlier, and if that was her offensive with them, she's very, very terrified. If she's writing in pain on the floor, there's no way she'd be able to cast a spell, so she would be—and is being—completely bent by Lynn's will.

Alice finds it hard to pay attention to where Lynn is dragging her, but based on how long the elevator ride took, she assumes that she's being taken to the basement. _"Because that's_ always _a good sign of things to come; being dragged, half-conscious, to the basement,"_ Alice thinks, before her head erupts in pain again and she goes back to staring absently at the elevator door. Eventually, it opens, and Lynn drags her out of the elevator. "Only a little bit longer," Lynn assures, but Alice doesn't get any less anxious.

After a few more minutes, Lynn lets go of her, letting her fall onto the floor. She sits up with great effort, rubbing her temples before she tries in vain to wipe the dried tears off of her cheeks. Looking around, the basement is very dark, except for a single light hanging from the ceiling. In fact, this room looks somewhat similar to the room that Alice was interrogated in. However, all of this soon changes, as a few LED lights on the ceiling light up, making the entire room a gaudy white. Alice looks around, and she sees a table standing in the center of the room, and another girl sitting in one of the chairs at the table. She also sees that Michaela is standing nearby Lynn behind her. Both of the kidnappers flash large smiles. "Go on, sit down," Michaela says, gesturing Alice to the empty chair.

Alice stands, and looks over the table. It has a white tablecloth draped onto its face, and on this tablecloth is a vase containing a red rose, a white rose, and a black rose, along with a few matching petals strewn about. Sitting in the empty chair, Alice realizes, is Anya, who sits there, looking very confused yet somewhat amused by Alice's condition. Immediately, Alice is very, very baffled. Michaela said that she was going to be 'shipping' Alice with the others, but she wouldn't imagine that she'd be shipped with Russia—or, since she's become a human, Anya. Cautiously, Alice sits down in the empty chair, glancing around anxiously. It certainly seems like she's on a date, but the lack of emotion other than confusion and fear is strange. Eventually, the two girls meet eyes, and Michaela and Lynn both giggle.

"So then…" Anya says awkwardly. "This seems to be a date."

Alice makes a sound that is similar to both a sigh and a growl. "Yes, it is," she replies somewhat plainly, not being sure how else to say this. She finds Anya's expression to be virtually the same as hers; she counts this as a blessing, as it would be even more humiliating if the country held any other expression. "I think they expect us to do date things…whatever those would be. I don't think I've ever been on a date before."

"I don't believe I have, either," Anya says, though she begins to smile a little bit; Alice deducts that perhaps she's under pressure or Lynn is using her psychic abilities to force it. Alice keeps a plain, somewhat confused face. "Yet my mind is telling me that I wasn't just dragged here, and that I came willingly. It's very strange."

Alice looks at Anya strangely, and seeing the somewhat pained look in Anya's eyes, she knows that she was right in assuming that Lynn was behind this. However, it doesn't seem like Lynn is willing to—or able to—encourage Alice to act the same way as Anya. "Well, I can guarantee that you didn't come here freely. You were brought here by force just as I was."

Anya's expression gets a little more heartfelt. "I think that's a lie, and I think that you came here freely, as well. You're just too embarrassed to say so." Anya reaches a hand over the table, seemingly wanting to grab Alice's shoulder. Alice jumps up and out of her seat, avoiding the Russian girl who laughs a little bit at Alice's reaction. Before Alice knows it, a blush begins onto her face for whatever reason; it seems as if Lynn is extending her psychic powers to Alice now. Her head begins to burn just as it did the last time she was under Lynn's will, and a few of her memories begin to warp. She can almost see the scenery beginning to change around her until, instead of being in a basement, she's standing in a lavish restaurant. The memory of Lynn dragging her here is forgotten, being immediately replaced by the false memory that Anya invited her and she came. However, she doesn't know that this memory is false, and she holds it as the truth. In this state, Alice can't hear Lynn and Michaela's excited chattering behind her.

"Oh yes…it must have just been the scotch speaking…" Alice says, her voice a little bit more monotone than before. A bottle of the aforementioned alcohol materializes upon the table and Anya chuckles a bit.

"You're so silly," The Russian girl says, standing and taking Alice's hand. A shudder runs up her arm, but it's quickly snuffed out. Although Alice doesn't notice, Lynn and Michaela giggle in anticipation behind her.

"Any moment now, and the ship will be forged…!" Lynn exclaims silently, as Michaela nods exuberantly.

**So I realized not too long ago; having characters with similar names like Alice and Allison is a bit of a stupid idea. But since I don't want to retcon anything like I did in Genderswapped Nations (when I changed Mattie's name from Alexis to what it is now), I'll leave it as it is. I'm sorry for the invoncenience.**

**Also, I'm sorry to anyone who is, in any way, offended by this chapter. I tried to select a ship that I haven't seen much of/any of so that I wouldn't offend anyone. You don't even know how close I was to making the ship that Michaela and Lynn force be FrUK or USUK. I was just too worried about possibly offending anyone's ships. I just wanted to put across the point that Michaela, Lynn, and Luca are very obsessed with their crack pairings to the point where they would abduct the Nyotalia countries just so that they can hypnotize them into going along with said crack pairings. So, I'm sorry to any England x Russia shippers (if, indeed, that is a ship with a reasonably sized base), and (spoiler) the next chapter will have another strange ship, so sorry to those shippers in advance. I will say now that there will be some ship teasing to some popular ships later on (the most notable ones being the previously mentioned ones, FrUK and USUK), so maybe that can make up for it.**

**In case you were wondering, I got Alice's spells from Harry Potter, but in turn, I got the idea for that from HetaOni. Honestly, if you don't know what HetaOni is, you should really look up a Let's Play of it on YouTube, it's pretty great. Not only that, but there are some minor references to another HetaGame titled HetaHazard, so if you want to understand some in-jokes and random references, you should see a Let's Play of that, too. You don't need to, though, as I'm not going to outright make any plot points from the story elements of either game; there are just going to be some references here and there. See if you can find all of the references, whether they're direct or not! Whoever finds the most gets a virtual medal that accounts for nothing but gives you great web rep (probably)! Of course, the Harry Potter spells don't count, since I lampshaded them, but there are plenty more coming.**

**So anyway, I hope you follow this fanfiction and my account, as I have a Pokémon fanfic that could use some love, as well! Tell your friends, and look out for the next chapter of **_**Genderbent Nations**_**! :3**


	3. Genderbent Breakout

After a few hours of sailing, the nations reach the shore of the island mentioned in the letter they received. It seems to be a very strange kind of island, looking very artificial and unnatural with its lack of vegetation and life and its cobble-covered ground. However, looming in front of the nations stands a large building, looking like an enormous mansion but without the splendor. They approach the massive front door, inspecting it curiously. "Whoa, whoever built this island must be loaded!" America exclaims, looking over it. Although it's not as externally beautiful as his place nor any other nation's, its large size would most definitely appeal to him.

England frowns a bit. "I have a bad feeling about this place…" he says quietly. "It feels like there's something evil looming over us."

A few of the nations look up, seemingly searching for whatever England is speaking of. They don't see anything, although there, indeed, is something evil above them. In a window near the top of the mansion sits Luca, who looks down on the nations with a devious smirk. Just as she had planned, the nations had taken her bait and arrived to greet their genderbends. What they didn't know, however, was that she had much bigger plans for them than that. She'd sent them the letter without Michaela or Lynn's knowing so that she could lead the nations to their deaths; or, at least, incapacitate and trap them so they would no longer hold power. If these larger nations were to disappear, it would make her dreams of conquering the world even more real. If the world belongs to her, she'd no longer have to be annoyed by the people like Lynn and Michaela because she'd have more than enough authority to kill them.

There were crossbows planted outside in the ground that the nations wouldn't have noticed; once the doorbell was rung, they would all release themselves from the ground and fire endlessly at the hapless nations. Then, Luca would travel downstairs and trap them, as well—if they wouldn't already be dead. She sees one of them near the bell, before everything freezes abruptly. Luca finds that she can no longer move, and the trap doors beneath the cobble path seem to be frozen, as well, as the doorbell is safely rung. Luca stares on helplessly. _"What the-?! How is this possible?!"_ she questions in her mind, trying in vain to move.

...

Alice is let back into her room about three hours later. She finds herself shivering, sitting on her bed with her spellbook lying in her lap, unopened as she lays her hands on its cover. Her memory is a blank, minus a few tidbits; namely, she remembers how Lynn dragged her to the basement and she remembers sitting with Anya and simply staring around for a while. Everything beyond that is just out of her memory's reach, and this terrifies her. So there she sits, listening to Michaela announce that more nations will be brought to the basement and 'shipped'. She wants to escape and do something about this—she really, really does—but the door is firmly locked, and no matter how many times she attempts the unlocking charm, it won't budge from its place. "Damn it!" she eventually shouts, standing abruptly. Her spellbook falls to the floor, opening to the page showing a spell she used earlier, but she doesn't care. She kicks one of her bed's legs, and her big toe immediately screeches with pain that she doesn't show. The spellbook begins glowing turquoise as she kicks the bed again, and there's a brief flash that forces Alice to stop kicking the bed.

_"I've accidentally casted a spell…!"_ Alice realizes, kneeling so she can see what spell she casted. She sees, with slight relief, that she only casted Impedimenta again. _"But then again…what did I cast it at…?"_ she wonders. She hopes that, by some off chance, she managed to freeze Michaela and Lynn and scare them to bits. And if she did this, that could meant that whichever unlucky nations were in the basement could escape from there and possibly help the others escape, as well. A smirk grows onto Alice's face. The insane fangirls would never know what hit them. However, her thoughts are interrupted when the sound of a bell echoes throughout the place she's captured. _"What the hell…? Who could that be?"_ she wonders.

...

The other nations watch curiously as China rings the doorbell, and they hear chime. They wait for a minute or two, but they're disappointed when nobody comes to open the door. "I hadn't been expecting it to be opened for us, anyway," Germany says, looking over the door inquisitively.

"Hey, does that mean that we get to break it down?" America questions excitedly.

"No, of course not. We still don't know what we're dealing with here. Whoever lives inside this mansion could react negatively to that kind of force, and the women inside could be in danger," Germany reasons. "Perhaps there's a back door."

"Dude, we can't look around for a back door! We need to break in! Looking for a back door would take to long!" America argues.

Canada looks to America a bit timidly. "Um…America…?"

America turns. "Huh? What? Do you agree with me or something?"

"Um…no. The door's open…" Canada says, gently pushing the door open.

"So we'll let ourselves in!" America announces, marching gauchely inside. The other nations reluctantly follow after him, not really thinking that letting themselves in would be the right move.

As they go inside, they see the somewhat elegant entry room, with beautiful wallpaper and antique furniture all around with a few potted ferns abound. A few of the younger nations look around in awe, but the more experienced ones immediately begin to search around. Quickly, France finds the elevator in the corner of the room near the stairs leading up. "It seems that it's already in use," he observes, looking up at the dial as it travels from the B1 label on the very left to the F1 label nearby. It moves slowly, but it is apparent that the elevator will arrive soon. Germany draws his gun, prepared to shoot when the elevator doors open if he has to. The other nations crowd behind, looking on curiously.

After a few more moments, the door opens. Almost immediately, the nations are caught off guard, as they see that two teenage girls are now standing in front of them. Germany lowers his gun slightly, and the other nations look on in confusion. In the elevator, there is a girl with short blonde hair and viridian eyes and, beside her, another girl with fancy-looking brown hair in a French knot. Both of them look dazed at first, but upon seeing Germany's gun, the brunette girl jumps back in horror and the blonde girl looks on in even further confusion. "Please don't shoot me! I'm too young and pretty to die~!" the brunette cries. Most of the present nations can hear her French accent very clearly.

Germany further lowers his gun. "N-no…of course not…" he mutters, staring on and becoming just as flabbergasted as the other nations. "So then…who are you girls…?"

The brunette girl finds her composure. "I-I'm France. It's a pleasure…" she says quietly, still a little perturbed by the situation, by the sounds of it.

The blonde beside her clears her throat. "And I'm Germany," she adds, sounding much more collected than the woman beside her.

"There's no way you can be France! I'm France!" France says, taking a step forward to further examine the brunette woman, who gives a little smile.

"Your delusion only makes you sexier…" the French girl says seductively, and France chortles.

"I was going to say the same thing…" he says.

England stands in the back with a scowl to hide his inner confusion. "Okay, let's not forget that we came here to save some kidnapped women, not to seduce some mysterious ones."

Germany turns around, seeming to be surprised that there were other people behind him, before he nods. "Y-yeah." He turns to the blonde girl calling herself Germany once more. "So then…Who are you _really_?"

"I'm Germany. I just said that. Don't be an idiot," the blonde says, leaving Germany even more surprised.

"Hey, maybe the letter we got wasn't lying…!" Italy exclaims, looking to the girls with a smile. "These might actually be girl versions of France and Germany!"

"No, Italy, that's impossible…" Germany says, but he doesn't sound too convinced of this, himself.

The blonde girl looks past Germany and glances at Italy. "That's not Italy," she says. "I don't know what you all are talking about. Who are all of you, and what are you doing here?"

America nudges past the other nations, and stands in front of the women determinedly. "That doesn't matter! Just tell us where the other kidnapped women are!"

The blonde and the brunette exchange looks, before the brunette looks back to America. "You know about them?"

"Yeah, of course we do! Someone sent us a letter telling us to come here and rescue you guys!" America replies. "And I, being the hero, led everyone here to save you!"

The blonde can't help but frown a little bit. "We were about to search for the others. We needed to secure an exit. The front door is unlocked and open. We can begin to search. You men can accompany us if you'd like. Be wary of our kidnappers. They could have abilities or weapons that we haven't yet seen yet."

The other nations nod, and although it's a tight fit, they all pack into the elevator and they begin to go up, not knowing which floor they should begin with but not really caring. Eventually, they end up on the seventh floor, and the elevator opens to show the living room that the blonde girl and the brunette girl had seen earlier when the guards took them to their rooms. "I know this place," the blonde says, stepping out of the elevator. "The others are in these rooms. We'll need to break down the doors to get in."

"Hell yeah!" America shouts, running to a door and readying his leg for a kick. Just as England is about to shout at him, he smashes through the door, leaving it broken on the floor and revealing another woman, this one having two brunette odango. She immediately looks up at the loud noises, and she gasps in shock.

"What the hell?! How did you do that? I've been kicking at this door for hours now!" the woman questions, her Chinese accent thick. China can't help but chuckle a bit, before he brings himself back to his senses and steps forward.

"You wouldn't happen to call yourself China, would you?" he asks.

The woman is taken aback. "Y-yes, I do. I'm China. Who are you?"

"I'm also China," he replies.

"But we can't _both_ be China…!"

"That's the dilemma we've been having for a while now," China says, looking behind him at the blond girl and the brunette French girl.

The girl with odango looks behind China. "Germany and France? What's going on? Who are these people?" she asks.

The brunette girl shrugs, and the blonde wears a similar unsure expression. Germany leads the girl with odango out of the room and brings her to where the French girl and the German girl are sitting on the couches in the center of the room, before America successfully kicks through another door. Sitting in this room is a girl with shoulder-length golden brown hair, but she soon stands and looks at America with awe. "Dude! That was awesome!" she exclaims, clenching her fists.

"Yeah! It's a good thing that there are plenty more doors we need to smash!" America exclaims.

"Oh yes, exactly what we needed; _another_ America…" England retorts, scowling as he looks away and attempts to distance himself from America and the girl he's found.

"This will take too long if we let America kick down all of the doors," Germany decides. "If everyone takes on a door that hasn't been opened yet, we'll be able to free all the women much faster."

And so, each of the countries that were capable of doing so decided on a door and broke it down. Eventually, there was only one door left standing; and one genderbent left unfound. "The only 'counterpart' who is still missing is England's," Japan says. England is leaning against the only door which hasn't yet been broken open, and everyone is looking at him expectantly as they wait for him to break it down as he's been trying to do for a while now. Even after throwing a lot of his weight against the door, it hasn't budged, and he's adamant about breaking it himself, telling off whatever nation attempts to help him. After he gathers his breath again, he throws himself shoulder-first at the door, but still finds no luck.

"Damn it, why won't this door open?!" England questions indignantly, kicking it with a growl.

"Hey, Iggy, no offense, but I think you might be too weak to open the door," America says. "I think you should let someone else try."

"No! I'm not weak! I'll break it open eventually!" He throws himself at the door once more, and it stays in place. "Fine, then! Have it your way!" He shouts, bringing out his spellbook.

"England, don't use a spell to break down the door! Something bad might happen!" Germany warns loudly, but England ignores him as he shouts something written in the book and points his hand at the door, causing it to create sparks and make the door shake. England smirks, putting his spellbook away, before he, again, throws himself at the door, this time with a yell to accompany him. This time, the door gives in, causing England to fall into the room.

England is dazed at first, and he expects to fall onto the floor, but instead he lands on something softer as there is a strange turquoise flash. He immediately gets to his feet, and he sees who he had fallen onto. Lying on the floor is a young woman with pale blonde pigtails, red glasses, and pale green eyes. "What the hell? Where did you come from?" the woman questions England, sitting up and brushing herself off. She seems somewhat annoyed, but also glad that the door is open. England can see that a spellbook that looks quite similar to his is sitting on the floor, opened to the page showing the room-sealing spell.

"Hey, your counterpart is kind of cute~," France says, looking over England's shoulder as the man stares in mild disbelief. England is easily able to ignore his rival nation in this state.

Eventually, England manages to regain his composure. "Hello…who are you?" he asks, although her answer is predictable.

"I'm England. Who are you, and how did you get through that door? Only other magic users are supposed to be able to open doors sealed by that charm." His counterpart looks at him somewhat fiercely, but as he's able to dish out this look himself, he's able to receive it just as well.

"I'm a magic user, too," England says, pulling out his spellbook. "See? We have similar spell books."

The woman looks confused for a moment, before she regains her sternness. "This is the third time I've asked, and I intend it to be the last; who _are_ you?"

"I'm England." His answer almost sounds unsure, as though even he isn't sure if he's England anymore.

His counterpart raises an eyebrow. "I believe that our kidnappers said something about you all. It's at the very edge of my memory, but if I'm correct, you're the England from this dimension, are you not?"

America groans behind England's back. "Oh jeez, not this again. Don't tell me that you actually believe in that crap," he says sardonically.

England ignores America's comment. "Yes, I am. So then…does that mean that the letter was correct in saying that you all are from another dimension?"

"I don't see any other way how there could be a male counterpart to me standing in front of me," the woman says, standing. "Honestly, I only half believed it before now, but I guess those three weren't insane, after all. I'm almost certain that there's no one else who'd be capable of opening that door-with precisely the same spell book as mine, no less."

"Oh yeah! I forgot all about them saying that!" America's counterpart says in understanding. Gradually, the other counterparts remember as well, and the nations are even more shocked that the story told by the letter's author turned out to be true.

England looks at his counterpart with a bit of newfound respect. "So then…you're me as a woman?"

"Yes, it seems to be that way. Although I suppose I shouldn't really be calling myself 'England', as our kidnappers also mentioned that we were transformed into humans when we were brought into this dimension," The young woman says, before beginning to think. "Now then…what the devil was I calling myself before I got corrected…?"

"Ah! I remember!" Italy's counterpart exclaims, running up to stand beside England. "You called yourself Alice! Alice Kirkland, I think!"

England's counterpart pauses, before nodding. "Yes, that's right. I'm Alice. So then, since I'm a human, alternate dimension me, my name is Alice Kirkland…until I can get back to being a nation again."

"Well, Alice, can't your kidnappers just return you to where you came from just as easily as they brought you here?" England asks.

"Apparently, our ages as humans are 'off', so we have to wait for a few years before we can return, according to them," Alice replies. "I assume that, since the only difference between us as of now seems to be our gender, you live in the same place as I do, yes?"

England nods. "Yes…"

"So then, I'll be staying with you until I'm able to leave this wretched dimension."

England flinches a little bit. "What? W-why would you want to stay with me? Shouldn't you get your own house?"

"Where would I get the money?" Alice says, shrugging. "And besides, it would just be simpler that way, wouldn't it? Your place is technically mine, anyway."

"I suppose…" England says, considering this. "Since we're similar to each other, I'll trust that you won't break anything or go snooping around anywhere you're not supposed to."

Alice nods. "Alright. I'll try not to get into trouble in my own house." At this line, England is about to say something about this, but he changes his mind before the words escape his lips.

Germany looks around after the counterparts stop speaking. "I think it would be for the best if all of us allowed our counterparts to live with us until they're ready to return home. Otherwise, this sort of thing could happen again."

The other nations agree, and they begin to leave the mansion as their counterparts introduce themselves with their freshly-remembered human names. However, once they go down the stairs and reach the entry room (as the elevator would be a cramped fit), they see that there are two women standing in their way. "There are two of the kidnappers I was talking about!" Alice says to the others, pointing to them. "The black haired girl has psychic powers, so be careful! It really, really hurts…"

"Stop right there!" one of the girls, the one who Alice soon tells them is named Michaela, cries, extending her palm at them.

Germany whips out his gun, and immediately both girls shriek and step out of the way as quickly as they can. They watch, glowering slightly, as the nations and their counterparts all leave their mansion. "That almost seemed too easy," America says, as he and the others with him climb aboard the boat the nations originally arrived to the island on. They sail away, heading towards where the nations had originally boarded in Berlin, as Michaela and Lynn watch disappointedly with fear.

"If Luca wasn't always holed up in the attic hanging out with Gillian, they wouldn't have gotten away so easily…" Michaela says, frowning.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Someone needs to keep her occupied," Lynn says. "And besides, it shouldn't be too hard to get them back, even if they are with their genderbends now."

"What do you mean? It's going to be way harder," Michaela says, pouting.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Lynn smirks, adjusting her glasses in a way that she sees as being devious-looking.

...

In a matter of hours, all of the kidnapped women are at home with their male nation counterparts, immediately becoming comfortable with the familiar surroundings. Although some of the rooms differ from their native dimensions', they find that they're finally able to know where they're going and what they're doing. Not only that, but it seems as if Michaela was as absent-minded with the other women as she was with Alice, meaning that a majority of them have a plethora of familiar objects; some of them even have their weapons, even if the guns they may have received are absent of any bullets and the swords are too dull to cut anything more than paper. So, in short, everyone got the raw end of a deal.

But that's beside the point. Calling back to the difference in rooms, none of the female nations could sleep in the rooms they usually slept in as, of course, their male counterparts were already settled there. Instead, a majority of the women became settled in a guest room that they'd later be able to title as their personal bedroom, as they'd all be staying in their male counterparts's houses for at least four years.

Alice, for example, set up her dwellings in the guest room that even she had no idea about, even though it's her house. As one would expect, it's dusty and it doesn't look like the most stupendous lodging in the world, but as it was that or sleep at the end of her male counterpart's bed like some filthy animal, Alice decided that she'd have to make the best of things. Unfortunately, the quilt that she'd sewn for herself many years ago that she usually used as bedspread was not there, so instead, she had to make do with the old, stiff, white bedsheets in the guest room. _"If I get the chance over the course of the apparent six years I have to stay here, I need to sew myself a new quilt…"_ she thinks with annoyance as she lies down in the bed uncomfortably, trying to see if she can find a sweet spot in the painful mattress. It's only about six in the afternoon, but Alice is so exhausted from both the boat ride and the experience preceding it that she can't help but be tired.

Of course, since it was still so early in the day and as it had been about thirty minutes since she had been told that there was a guest room (England was just as surprised as she was; it seems like neither of them got overnight house guests too often), it would be expected that England would enter the room just as Alice begins to sink into sleep. "How are you finding the guest room…?" he questions. It's somewhat obvious that he's trying his hardest to give his genderbend a good experience while she's stuck staying over at his house, as the shaky smile on his face shows.

Alice sits up, not taking a little glare off of her face. "It'll do for now. I do wish that it wasn't as unused as it is, though. This mattress is springy and uncomfortable. And I suspect that mine must be the same way…" she says, rubbing at her back a little bit. Even though it barely hurts, it's a habitual motion, because she knows that if she were a nation right then, it would be far sorer than it is in her seventeen-year-old human body. Even if her nation form is far harder to injure or kill, its age makes her sore at times.

"Yes, well, house guests here are uncommon. But I suppose you already know that, don't you…?" England chuckles a bit awkwardly, and Alice glares a little bit more, even though she knows that her counterpart is right.

After a few moments of silence, England speaks up again. "So then…I know that you explained everything you managed to learn about your kidnappers on the boat ride back to Berlin, but I'm still curious about something. Do you know if you and those other eight women we found were the only nations taken from your world?"

Alice stays silent for a spell, considering this. "I'm not sure. Probably not, though. If they were able to take the nine of us, now that we've escaped, I suspect that they'll try to take more nations from my world, if they haven't done so already."

"Right then. That makes sense." England glances behind him as if he's hearing something, before he continues speaking. "So, I guess I have to make enough dinner for two people tonight, don't I…? I'd imagine that we have the same tastes."

"Yeah. It'd be odd if we didn't, considering that we're both England here." Alice picks up her spellbook from her nightstand, and she begins looking through it. "And while you're cooking, could I take a look at your spellbook?"

England gives her a confused look. "Why do you need my spellbook?"

"I just want to check something. Now give it here." Compliantly, England brings out his spellbook, and he lays it on Alice's bed with bafflement before he leaves to prepare supper. Immediately, Alice opens her counterparts' spellbook. Looking at the front page, she sees both read that they belong to England. "Alright, so he's not a liar…" she mutters, inspecting the handwriting further. While there is a slight difference in their hands, Alice can see that both look quite similar. She yearns to inspect England's wand as well, but it doesn't seem like he pairs it with his spellbook like Alice tends to do. _"Probably because the bloke has more pockets to keep things like that in…"_ she reasons with a frown, looking down at her skirt with discouragement. Even without the wand, however, she's made as many conclusive comparisons as she feels that she needs without even needing to flip through his book and see all of the spells he has recorded. Thus, she closes it, leaving it on the foot of her bed as she flips through hers instead, attempting to cast a few spells that she found herself unable to cast when she was in Michaela and Lynn's custody.

About forty-five minutes later, England returns to the guest room, sporting a stained white apron. "I've finished making dinner," he says. Alice stops herself just as a small ember spark erupts from her palm, and she closes her spellbook, allowing the ember to burn out. England looks at her palm, recognizing the spell she was beginning to cast, and he scowls. "Hey, what do you think you're doing, attempting such a dangerous spell inside the house?" he questions, getting somewhat heated about it as he takes a step towards Alice as if to stop her. "You could have set this house up in flames if you weren't careful…!"

"Watch who you're yelling at! By implying that I wasn't being careful with my magic, you're implying that you aren't careful with your magic, either," Alice says, immediately getting as heated up as England. She delivers a little smirk

England is taken aback, and he growls. "Of course you'd be a smartass…Just come to the dining room. I've made something for us to eat." He begins to leave the room, and Alice jumps off of her bed and follows him. She can already smell the familiar food up the hall, and she can't suppress a small smile. England seems to take notice, and he smiles a bit in secret. _"That's a refreshing expression towards my food…"_ he thinks.

...

About a week after the female nations were rescued from their three captors, one of those aforementioned kidnappers—Luca-is kneeling in the attic, drawing out a diagram on the floor. Across from her sits a young woman, looking to be a few years younger than her. "If anyone gets in your way, don't hesitate to attack. Just make sure that you don't get restrained or captured," Luca instructs. She slides an extravagant sword across the diagram to the young woman across from her. "And remember. Everyone you'll encounter is your enemy, and they all want to kill you. Even if they beg for mercy and swear that they mean no harm, they're lying and they're trying to delude you. You'd be better off pretending that they didn't speak at all." Luca leans over the diagram, delivering a respectful yet loving kiss to the young woman, who bows her head with closed eyes to receive it. "I'm counting on you, Gillian."

The young woman, who was addressed as Gillian, raises her head, opening her eyes and clutching the sword she'd been given with a smirk. "Yes. Anything for you, my sister."

Luca smirks. "Now then, off you go. Make sure that Michaela and Lynn don't see you leave. I've crafted a ship for you to sail to Europe with."

Gillian nods, stands, and approaches the attic's window, preparing to open it. "It'll be painful, not being able to speak with you until I've succeeded, sister."

Luca begins to look melancholy. "Yes. But the sooner you've succeeded, the sooner you can return to me."

Gillian smiles in understanding, and she opens the window, beginning to climb out. _"I'll miss you…'sister',"_ Luca thinks in silence, watching as the young woman departs; there's a worried expression now crossing her face because Gillian can't see her. _"Please come back safely."_

**I know that that's a bit of a jerky ending, but hey, I felt like it would go with the flow a bit more if I left the little bit with Luca and this 'Gillian' character (who only unfortunate readers of the original **_**Genderswapped Nations**_** should know anything about by this point; DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING, GUYS) instead of leaving it with the next chapter, where there would be no dramatic tension because this segways into something that would explain everything and it would just kind of ruin everything and make everything a lot less ominous. Hopefully that makes sense and it doesn't really spoil anything. **

**But hey, there are going to be much bigger cliffhangers in the future, so this one isn't that big of a deal in comparison. Use this one to prepare yourselves for the horrors that lie ahead in; **

**GENDERBENT NATIONS!**

**Next chapter, we'll have Genderbent Mysteries! So be sure to favorite, follow, and post a pleasant review for me! **


	4. Genderbent Mysteries

It was the Friday of the week after Alice had been rescued; she'd been counting the days, and in total, it's been nine days. She awakens that morning when the landline phone in the room starts to ring. Immediately, she springs up, puts on her glasses, and answers it. "Hello?" she questions.

On the other end, she can hear a number of mixed-together voices speaking in various languages in the background. "England? England, is that you?" one voice eventually asks into the receiver; Alice recognizes the voice as Francine's, and it sounds frantic.

"I'm a human, Francine, so call me Alice," Alice says with slight annoyance. "The nations will get confused if we—"

"Yes, yes, whatever! There are bigger emergencies than your name crisis! Italy—oh, my dear, sweet Italy—she's been…!" Francine cuts herself off, and she begins to sob and break up; Alice is unsure whether the French woman is being melodramatic or serious, and this worries her.

"Out with it! What's wrong with her?" Alice questions somewhat sternly, although she's becoming frantic, as well.

"She…she's been attacked…!"

Alice almost drops the phone in surprise. A million questions form in her head, but she knows that she can only ask one at a time, so she asks the biggest one. "Is she okay?"

"She would have been if she were a nation, but her human body is flimsier! She's in the hospital, and apparently she looks pretty bad, and…" Francine once again emotionally breaks down.

Alice's eyes widen. "What do we know so far…?" she questions. The only clear emotion that she can feel is shock. She couldn't imagine anyone who would want to hurt Felicity, especially because whoever did so would have a war on their hands…or, that would be the case, if they weren't all humans. Since they are, the worst that could happen to any attacker is that they'd get arrested.

"Not much, I-I mean, from what I've heard, she was attacked a few hours ago around dawn, a-and she screamed bloody murder, and by the time male Italy got to her bedroom, her assailant was already gone, and they called the paramedics, and then they called me, and…and…!"

As it seems, Francine is in no state to be answering any of Alice's questions about Felicity. "Where are you right now?"

"The hospital..."

"What hospital?"

"I-I'm not sure…an Italian one…"

_"This is hopeless,"_ Alice thinks, before she says, "Look; I'll go over there and see this situation for myself. You should go make sure that you're alright. You sound like you're about to pass out from all of your hyperventilating."

"This is serious, don't mock me…!"

"I'm not mocking you, I'm giving you advice. I'll be there within a few hours."

"You and the rest of the world…"

Alice hangs up the phone, and she jumps out of bed. _"I need to get to this hospital—quickly."_

...

As Alice had promised, she arrives at the Italian hospital within a few hours. And just as Francine had said, all of the other female nations and a few of their counterparts had arrived, along with a few male nations whose female counterparts Alice hadn't yet seen in this world yet. All of them were crowding the lobby of the hospital, and the receptionists were having trouble finding a way for all of these visitors to see Felicity. Eventually, it was decided that everyone was to visit while in groups of four or five. Fortunately for Alice, even though she was the last visitor to arrive, she was in the first group that was sent to Felicity's room to visit her.

She stood in the elevator, looking around at the others who were riding up to the floor Felicity was being kept on. She saw Louise and her male counterpart, along with a man who looks like this world's Prussia. Of the trio, he seems to be the only one who is willing to say anything at all. "What douchebag would go about attacking Italia's girl self like that? Only someone without a heart would sink so low!" he says, seeming to be a little more outraged than saddened by the event. Germany looks to Prussia with a bit of a frown, but he doesn't say anything. Other than Prussia ranting on about whoever Felicity's attacker is and how said attacker is going to get their ass kicked, the elevator ride was solemn.

Once they reach the floor that Felicity is being kept on and they're escorted to the correct room number, the receptionist heads downstairs to handle the other visitors in waiting and leaves the four visitors alone so that they may enter the room themselves. Louise takes in a deep breath, before she opens the door.

Alice sees that Felicity is lying in bed, not moving other than when her chest rises and sinks. There are a fair amount of bandages wrapped around her—most of them being stained red and wrapped around her torso—and there are a few bumps and bruises on her. Her skin is startlingly pale, and her left arm is attached to an IV drip standing nearby. Sitting on her right side is her male counterpart and a man who, as Alice concludes after a bit of consideration, is Romana's counterpart; both of the men are only wearing tank tops and boxers, giving evidence that they stormed out of their house immediately after Felicity was driven to the hospital. Italy is looking down at Felicity with a somewhat empty expression, looking as if he's already expressed all of the emotion he has the capacity to, as his brother talks to him—from the sounds of it, he's trying to convince him of something. When Romana's counterpart notices that the door has opened, however, he stops talking and he looks up questioningly, only for this look to quickly become a glare. "Oh, damn it. They let the potato bastard in here," he growls.

Italy then looks up, as well. "Hey, Germany~…" he says, his voice unusually faint and distant even though he's trying his best to be cheerful, by the tone of his voice. He attempts to smile, but the corners of his mouth quiver, so he retains his original expression.

Germany nods. "Hello, Italy. We heard what happened to your counterpart, and we wanted to come see if she was okay," he says, trying to stay as stoic as he can as he approaches Italy, much to Romana's counterpart's dismay.

Alice looks to Prussia, and she sees that he has a look of mingled shock and sadness on his face. "What happened to your voice?! It's all mopey and sad, Italia…!" he says, running over to stand beside his brother and look at Italy's expression. "I hate it, cheer up…!"

"Hey…!" Germany says in surprise, trying to stop Prussia from grabbing Italy's shoulders like he seems to want to do. "Back, he's troubled…!"

Romana's counterpart doesn't seem too happy about all of the people swarming around him, so he gets away from Germany and Prussia and stands on the other side of the bed instead of sitting with his brother. He bumps into the IV attached to Felicity's arm by accident, and he starts to get a little frazzled, trying to fix it even though he never knocked it out of place to begin with. While this is going on, Louise and Alice are still standing at the front door, staring at Felicity. Alice feels very, very saddened by Felicity's state, but she can feel that Louise is at least ten times for hurt than her, even though she doesn't look like it. As the two women stand at the door, Romana's counterpart seems to notice them for the first time since they entered the room, as he'd been too distracted by his brother and by Germany. "Oh, so now there's a potato bitch, too?" he asks, although he doesn't seem to be as angry as he was when Germany entered the room about Louise.

Of course, Louise is caught off-guard, as she'd been out of it ever since she boarded the elevator. She refuses to say anything, and she keeps staring at Felicity, not moving an inch out of place. The lack of a reply from Louise causes Romana's counterpart to look to Alice, instead. "And I guess you're the British guy's girl counterpart thingy?" he asks.

Alice silently nods. "And you don't call yourself Romana, do you…?" she asks. She doesn't suspect that the feminine-sounding Romana would also be this aggravated man's name.

"What? No, it's Romano. Are you trying to insult me or something?" Romana's counterpart questions accusatively.

"N-No, it's just…the girl version of you is named Romana, and I didn't think that you'd also be called Romana because Romana is feminine, isn't it…?" Alice is at a loss for words, as the entire morning has been frantic and stressful and this man is only making things more stressful for her.

"Uh…yeah." And it seems like Alice's emotions are understandable, as now Romano seems to share them. "So then, what's that make your name? Englanda? Britannia?"

"No, my name is England."

"Like hell it is."

"Look, it's a long story. I'll tell you another time…Just call me Alice for now. There are things more important than my name." Alice escapes Romano's gaze as she looks at Felicity again. She happens to overhear that Italy, Germany, and Prussia are speaking.

"If I wasn't such a wimp, I could have helped her…" Italy whimpers, looking at his counterpart sadly. "I could have run in before she started screaming for me and beat up whoever was attacking her like you always do when I get in trouble, Germany…"

"Italy, there's nothing you could have done to prevent this, even if you were stronger," Germany says comfortingly. "We should just be glad that you managed to call an ambulance before she lost too much blood."

"If I was there, though, that attacking jackass wouldn't live to see tomorrow…!" Prussia says. Alice is unsure whether he's saying this to cheer Italy up or if he's just saying this as an addendum to all the ranting he did on the elevator.

Italy, despite his past failed attempts, finally manages to smile. "Yeah, you're right, Germany…And thanks for the support, Prussia…But now we just have to wait for her to wake up again…"

"She fell unconscious on the way to the hospital," Romano says, keeping his brother from having to say it.

"Yeah, we'll wait for her to wake up…! Since the sun was starting to come up when she was attacked, she might have recognized whoever was attacking her, and then I can get revenge for Italia!" Prussia announces.

Shortly after this, almost as if in response to Prussia's shouting, Felicity groans. Louisa's eyes widen, and she takes a little step forward. Italy's small smile grows a bit, and Germany is surprised by the sudden sound. Prussia says, "My promise of revenge woke her up! The awesome me saves the day again!" Meanwhile, Romano looks at Felicity curiously, and Alice takes a few steps forward until she can see Felicity's face without Romano getting in her way.

Slowly, Felicity opens her eyes, and once they're half open, she looks around sluggishly. However, once she sees Prussia, she shrieks abruptly, causing everyone to jump back in surprise. Two or three nurses storm into the room, and they attempt to soothe her. Their attempts are mostly in vain, though, as Felicity continues to shriek.

"Felicity, what's wrong?" Italy asks almost frantically, looking at her with a very scared expression.

"PRUSSIA…!" Felicity cries out. There are countless tears streaming down her cheeks. "IT WAS PRUSSIA, SHE DID IT…!" She continues shouting on about Prussia, until the nurses are able to restrain her and bring her back into unconscious again with a syringe that Alice can't recognize the contents of.

"She's in shock. This anesthesia will keep her unconscious until all of the visitors in the lobby have come to see her. By that point, we'll have gotten all of the materials—and space—we'll need to help her," One of the nurses says, answering the question that everyone was silently asking before she and the other nurses depart.

Of course, all of the people in the room are taken aback by this, and Italy starts to cry again. Louise finally runs to Felicity's side, and she lightly shakes Felicity's arm as if doing so would cause her to wake up sooner. It only takes a few more moments before all of the eyes in the room turn to Prussia. "…Prussia, why was she shouting your name…?" Germany asks cautiously, obviously not wanting to believe that his brother was responsible for Felicity's current critical condition.

"I-I don't know…I mean, there's no way that _I_ did it! I was asleep when the sun came up, you know that, West…!" Prussia says, starting to get a little frenzied, himself. "Why would I ever want to hurt Italia's genderbend…?"

"She wasn't just shouting that you did it as a joke!" Romano butts in, getting fiery again. "If anyone would know who attacked Veneziano's girl self, it would be her!"

"Prussia, _did_ you do this…?" Italy asks, frightened.

"I swear that I had literally nothing to do with this! She must have been mistaken! It was the crack of dawn, so she may have just saw her attacker and mistook him for me!" Prussia says, taking a step back from everyone else in the room. "A-And my awesome sword broke a couple of weeks ago when I was messing around with it! West can vouch for me on that!"

"Yes, Prussia's sword is broken," Germany says, but he doesn't seem convinced.

"See? So I couldn't have stabbed her!" Prussia says, gesturing to the red-stained bandages around Felicity's torso.

"For someone who keeps saying that they didn't do it, you're acting pretty defensive about it!" Romano says. "And not only that, but-!"

"It wasn't Prussia…"

The new voice makes everything calm down immediately, and the silence allows every person in the room to realize that it was Louise who had spoken. "What do you mean it wasn't him, potato bitch? Veneziano's girl self was just screeching that it was him, and there's no way that she was wrong!" Romano says.

"She doesn't mean that it was_ this_ Prussia. She used a female pronoun when she was shouting. That means that it was the Prussia from our dimension…" Louise seems even more hurt than she did before. " I thought she was safe at home this whole time…"

Alice finally decides to stop being a third wheel, and she says, "So then, it's just as I'd thought; they've taken even more nations from our world. I have vague memories of them mentioning that, but I can't place if those are real. Prussia must have escaped from them somehow, or maybe she wasn't caught at all."

"Prussia wouldn't willingly hurt Felicity—no, hurt _Italy_—like this," Louise says. "I don't know why she did it. Prussia could have killed her. She knew that she and Italy were human. When she attacked, she knew that she could have killed Italy. So that means that…for whatever reason…Prussia _wanted_ to kill her."

"What?! How could girl me do something that terrible to Italia's girl version?" Prussia questions, outraged.

"She couldn't have done this willingly. It's unlike her. She loved our Italy just as much as you love your Italy," Louise says. "She must have been influenced by something."

"You mean that she was hypnotized, or brainwashed?" It's evident that Germany can see the problem about this situation just like Louise can, as he looks deeply concerned about his counterpart.

"If such a thing is possible," Louise answers. "I can only think of three women who could manipulate her like that."

"Our kidnappers, yeah? But how would they benefit from hurting Felicity like this?" Alice asks.

"…I don't know." It seems like Louise is done talking, as she says nothing further, instead prompting to stare at Felicity with a deeply troubled and dismayed expression crossing her face.

Her silence, in turn, sends the rest of the room into silence, as well. "…West, I'm having a conflict," Prussia says abruptly, looking to his brother. "If I kill this girl version of me, would it technically be suicide?"

Germany is somewhat surprised by the question. "Well…possibly. But I don't think you should kill your girl self."

"Yes. Please don't kill my sister." Louise doesn't look at Prussia to say this, and Alice can hear that her voice is beginning to break.

"But look what she did to Italia's girl version! This is unforgivable!" Prussia gestures an arm at Felicity.

"According to what Louise has reasoned, your counterpart had no control over herself when she did this. It may as well have been whoever told her to do it while she was like that," Germany says. "If you're going to kill anyone, kill the person who made her do it."

"Alright! I'll get revenge for poor Italia by killing whoever made girl me evil!" Prussia announces, raising a fist to the ceiling.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Prussia. We aren't completely sure who is responsible," Germany says, resting a hand on Prussia's shoulder. Prussia lowers his fist with a frown.

"All we know so far is that it has to be one of the three women who kidnapped us, although my money is on Lynn," Alice says. "Her psychic powers make her the only one who would be capable of fiddling with Prussia's mind like that."

"But like you pointed out earlier, she'd have no motive to hurt Felicity like this, and neither would that other girl—what was her name again? Michaela?" Germany says.

Alice feels as if she's forgetting something, but she soon remembers. "But wait …whatever happened to the third kidnapper? I believe her name was Luca or something…We never saw her after Michaela introduced her to us, and even then, she didn't say anything. "

"Hm. Interesting. Perhaps this third woman would have a reason to hurt Felicity like this. And in fact, it didn't seem like the two women who tried to stop us on our way off the island were expecting us, so maybe she was the one who wrote us a letter telling us to come and see you all," Germany theorizes.

"The only way we could be sure of that is if we went back to the island and asked the third woman ourselves," Alice says. "Of course, though, that's out of question, as the women will probably fight back and try to capture us if we return."

Germany pauses, thinking some things over. "That's true. I believe that, now that we've deduced this much, we should hold a meeting with the others and their counterparts so we can decide what we should do next. I'm sure that Italy and Romano don't want us to waste any more of their time as we stand here sharing presumptions."

"Damn right, we don't want you here wasting our time!" Romano says.

"You don't have to leave, Germany~," Italy says softly.

"I don't want to leave. Not until Italy wakes up," Louise says in a tone that is almost a whisper. "It'll take a long time. The nurses will probably eject me. But I'm staying."

"And if Italia is still here and he still feels bad, I don't want to leave, either!" Prussia says adamantly.

"B-But we have to have a meeting," Germany says, starting to second guess his decision. "Alice and I can't be the only ones to craft this plan and theorize."

"We could just hold a meeting without Prussia and Louise, you know," Alice says. "We could orchestrate it in the lobby while they stay in the room with Felicity. It wouldn't hurt anything."

Germany pauses, considering this. "…A hospital lobby seems like an inappropriate place for an international meeting, but I suppose that's the best we can do. The countries in the lobby and their counterparts won't leave until they see Felicity, after all."

"Fine, then. We'll go downstairs and tell everyone what we've heard. Yes?" Alice says, happy that she's creating a reasonable plan as Germany nods. The pair leaves the room, heading towards the elevator.

...

After Germany and Alice have returned to the lobby and calmed every nation present down, Germany clears his throat. "After a short investigation, we've discovered that Prussia's female counterpart was the one who attacked Felicity."

Everyone begins muttering confusedly, and a few of the female counterparts become quite confused. "Prussia? But she wasn't with us, was she…?" Francine questions.

"No, she wasn't with us," Alice answers. "We suspect that either our kidnappers kept us from seeing her or that she was kidnapped at a time after we'd left the island. Either way, there's also something very wrong with her. The Prussia that we know would never willingly attack Italy—er, Felicity—so we've come to the conclusion that Prussia was either forced or persuaded to attack Italy. Some other theories we've developed are that she was somehow brainwashed by Lynn into doing whatever she says, and we suspect that the third kidnapper who we didn't see at all after we were introduced to her on the stage has something to do with Prussia's attack. Whether she's the one who instructed her to attack or not, we've decided that it might be a good idea to travel back to the island and interrogate her."

"However, such a mission is, of course, going to be dangerous, so everyone will need to offer as much support as they can," Germany says. "Many of us will have to travel to the island, but not all of us can, as then it would be too hard to perform a conclusive investigation. Does everyone understand?"

The other nations continue to speak amongst themselves, puzzled, before they begin to nod and say things in affirmation. Alice can't keep away a slight smile. "That's great. I think that my magic would be helpful in finding out more about Luca, so I'd be perfectly capable of tackling this on my own, unless anyone wants to offer themselves for whatever reason."

The crowd quiets again; it doesn't seem as if anyone in it is too confident about their plan. However, after a few seconds, Alice can hear someone's throat clear. "I think I'd like to assist you," the voice then says. Alice is a little confused at first, before she sees Francine step out of the crowd and approach Alice and Germany. "I want to be able to do something for Italy to make it up to her. I know I'm not going to be much help, but I'm coming with you."

"But if you won't be much help, then why would I let you come? You'd only take up space," Alice says.

Francine frowns. "You always have to be so rude, don't you~?" she whines shortly, before breaking back into elegance. "Well, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. There's nothing you can do to stop me."

Alice growls in annoyance, but she otherwise says nothing. "Hey, if France is allowed to go, then I'm going, too!" the loud voice of Allison rings out from the back, and the American pushes her way to the front of the crowd. "You'll need a hero to help you on this mission!"

Alice can feel her scowl growing larger. _"Was I just asking to be annoyed by creating this plan…?"_ she wonders, before she speaks up. "I guess we'll need your strength…" she sighs. "Anyone else?"

There's a bit of chatter, after which Chun-Yan, Anya, and a girl that Alice doesn't recognize step forward, as well. "Um…" Alice says awkwardly, looking to the girl, "…who are you, again?"

"I'm Canada…" the girl says. "Mattie…"

"Oh, yes…I'd forgotten all about you," Alice says.

"I'm used to it…" Mattie sighs.

"So then, I suppose we have our group that will travel to the island," Germany says. "The other nations, the remaining counterparts, and I will stay here and monitor you with GPS systems to make sure that nothing goes wrong so that when something does, we can take action. You all can plan on your own. Thus, then, this meeting is dismissed." The counterparts who agreed to go with Alice approach her, while the other countries disperse and go back to their business.

"Hey, we should have a meeting at my place so that we can make up the plan!" Allison suggests. "I have a really sweet whiteboard that we can use to draw out our diagrams!"

"It would be a pain to go all the way to North America from Europe. It would be an unneeded inconvenience for most of us," Alice points out. "One of us European countries should hold the meeting."

"What, because it's okay to force me to go to Europe but it's against the rules for everyone to come to my place?!" Allison questions indignantly, but she's ignored.

"I volunteer my home," Anya says. Everyone else's looks of discomfort are enough, however, to shoot down her suggestion immediately.

"I _would_ say that we can use my place, but…" Francine gestures behind her, and it seems that France is hovering behind her, being more than a little frantic.

"You can't put yourself at risk like this! I don't want _two_ injured little girls~!" He cries out, pulling on Francine's arm. "You have to come home with me this instant~!"

Alice sighs. "And China is in Asia...so I suppose the meeting is left up to me. Joy."

"Yeah! You'd better have some kick-ass food when we get over there!" Allison says triumphantly.

"You _do_ realize who you're telling that to, right~?" Francine chortles.

"I don't have to let you come with us, you know…!" Alice growls, as Francine continues to laugh. "My food is just as good, if not better, than your slop!"

"We can just have a potluck," Chun-Yan suggests. "I certainly don't want to get killed by Opium's food, so I'll just bring my own."

"She might just hide her food in ours to make us eat it," Francine says.

"Opium could never be _that_ malicious," Chun-Yan says, but she still seems a little wary. "My food will be spectacular, you all will see.

"I hate you all…" Alice says, crossing her arms with a scowl. "…Just come to my place at ten AM tomorrow, according to my time zone. It would be too confusing to explain when that means you all will have to leave your homes, so just research it on your own time."

Allison immediately takes out her Smartphone, and after a few moments, she says, "Aww, weak! Do I have to get up early?! Give me a break!"

"You could just quit, if you don't think you're up to it," Alice says with a smirk.

Allison looks to be at odds with herself. "N-No! I'll get up early and catch a plane! Your mission needs a hero…!" she eventually shouts, although she sounds very, very conflicted.

"Your need to be a hero is funny," Anya says with a smile. "I hope you die of sleep deprivation for your stupidity."

Alice sighs. _"If I knew that it would have been this annoying to be a leader, I would have left Germany to take care of this nonsense…"_

**When I first began writing this rebootmix, I definitely didn't think that I'd be including a lot of parts that were in the original **_**Genderswapped Nations**_**. In particular, I wanted to avoid the mini-plot line where Prussia attacked Italy; it was severely, **_**severely**_** out-of-character (in fact, I'd bet that it was the most OOC thing Prussia did in that entire fic) and I didn't see how it would fit into this story. However, while writing the plot outline, along the way I decided that we needed to kick off a plot to clearly showcase our villain besides the little bit with the crossbows in 'Genderbent Breakout'. Going through some scenarios, I thought that the smartest way to make the villain prevalent would be to make her do something truly, truly evil and unforgivable—for all you tropers out there, you could say that I needed her to Jump Off The Slippery Slope. A lot of thoughts came to mind, but I eventually decided that the most evil thing that she could have done was to attack Italy….but Ita's a country, so that wouldn't do much good to show that she's evil. It'd mostly just show that she's a dumbass. So, instead, I decided that she'd attack Felicity instead. **

…**And **_**that's**_** when I realized that I came to that same conclusion in **_**Genderswapped Nations**_**, except then **_**I**_** was the dumbass because I forgot that Italy is a country. I know for a fact, though, that the depiction of that event in this fic is much better than the depiction of it in that fic (which for me is teetering right over the edge of Badfic Territory, as sometimes I read it just to make fun of all the failure) so the similarity isn't a big deal. And this is a Jump Off The Slippery Slope, NOT a Moral Event Horizon, so that should tell you that there's only more evil where that comes from.**

**Just you wait, you're going to love this next chapter. So far, it's been my favorite part of the fic to write because of how fun the interactions with the genderbent allies and because of all the HoYay I added just for the fun of it. Just you wait until next Thursday, it'll be great. **

**Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed~! Come back next time for more fanfic!**


End file.
